Street Thief
by Xx Nerdica xX
Summary: The Doctor visits the biggest market in the galaxy, and gets more than he bargained for when he crosses paths with a young Street Thief


**Street Thief**

**Chapter 1**

"GEROMINO!"

The Doctor was yelling wildly as he leaped around the console, pulling levers and twisting a blue button. The TARDIS gave a violent lurch and threw Rory head over heels across the room. He flipped over the railings and disappeared. The Doctor and Amy heard his voice drift up.

"Ow. Ow. Ow Ow Ow Ow."

Amy was clinging to the console in pure fear, but at the same time she was filled with an exhilarating delight, like a child at Christmas. She whooped loudly, as did The Doctor, accompanied by another groan from out of her view. Rory stumbled over to the railings and hooked his arm round them. There seemed to be a slight green tinge to his cheeks.

"Come on Rory, it's not that bad!" The Doctor hollered over the whooshing over the central column, which seemed to have got a lot louder. The sound was bouncing off the walls, making even The Doctor's ears ring, and he had been listening to the sound for years.

"Can you land us, Doctor?" Amy yelled.

"I'm trying! There's a time storm blazing through this part of the vortex! I'll try and get through it, but you'll need to hang on tight!"

"Does it look like I'm not?"

Amy clutched Rory who was looking very sick, and who yelled:

"What's a Time Storm?"

"A massive build up of temporal energy!" The Doctor answered, pulling another lever. "It ripples up and down the vortex, like a giant wave! Well, not really like a wave but-"

"Oh, shut it!" Amy yelled.

Another violent lurch dislodged Rory from his position near the steps and sent him hurtling towards The Doctor, who yelled and dived out of the way, and Rory hit the console. Hard. Amy cried out as one of her husbands hands, scrabbling desperately for something to hold onto, grabbed a big red lever.

"RORY WILLIAMS!"

The Doctor lunged across the panel he had dived behind, and madly started pushing and pulling switches.

"That was the materialisation lever! Of any of the ones to grab, you had to get that one! I haven't even completed the process yet!"

An ear-splitting whine erupted throughout the room, growing louder and louder. The Doctor, oblivious to the noise making Amy cower, was leaping around the panels of the console, yelling.

"No! No, no, no!"

"What is it?" Rory shouted. He looked terrified.

"The storm is wreaking the navigation systems, and that means the TARDIS is having trouble landing!"

"What's the whining?" cried Amy.

"That whining means the TARDIS can't take any more! Hold on!"

"Doctor-"

"Not now, I'm trying to stop her from overloading and blowing us all up! It's a large possibility!"

He kept running round the console, with Amy and Rory watching from the floor. The Doctor stopped, breathing heavily.

"I can't… I can't stop it. The TARDIS…"

The whining reached an unbearable pitch, the whooshing echoed louder than ever, and all three passengers crouched, waiting for the worst.

All of a sudden, the noises stopped, along with the shaking and rocking. The TARDIS stood still and silent. Amy was the first to stand up. She saw The Doctor's tuft of hair poking up over the edge of the console. He peeked up, looking surprised.

"Oh."

"Is 'Oh' all you can say?" said Amy, angrily. She had her arms crossed and was staring at The Doctor "You just told us we were going to die! What happened?"

The Time lord stood up sheepishly and brushed down his coat.

"Umm…" He brought round the scanner. "We seemed to have, er, landed. Ah, in the Bostotinic Market. What a piece of luck, I need some new bow ties." He started towards the doors.

"Trust me Amy, and you too Rory, nothing bad can happen here. At least nothing really bad. If you count a few pickpockets as not too bad."

Amy was still staring at him, arms crossed. He turned to her.

"What? This is the biggest market in the Galaxy, and you can buy anything. Anything you could possibly think of."

"What about a cold drink?" Rory was struggling upright, looking sick and slightly green.

"Ok, one round of cold drinks coming up. You can even have a Stuppert if you want. They are so cold, they make your tongue freeze to the top of your mouth."

"Might shut you up then." Amy remarked.

"Hey!"

"Can we just get outside already?"

The Doctor pulled a hurt expression, before turning and dramatically flinging the doors open.

=] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =]

**Thank you for being patient with me and my almost never happening updates. I have school at the moment so can't guarantee anything. I have a Merlin, another few Doctor Whos, another Thunderbirds, and a His Dark Materials one. Please leave a review telling me which type you want.**

**Anyway, hopefully this will make up for my lack of updates.**

**See ya'll soon! ;]**

**-EKoolkat12 =]**


End file.
